Time
by Kit Marin
Summary: Sometimes surprises happen...sometimes the sand drifts towards the bottom faster than you thought. From the viewpoints of Eiri Yuki and then Shuichi Shindo.
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation fan fiction

Time

You are my life.  
>You run and play, sing and dance, you bring a ray of pink sunshine into my life.<p>

Your strawberry shampoo woke me up yesterday. That smell, drifting out of the bathroom works better than any alarm clock I've ever had.

I glare at said clock…I never understand how someone so perky can live while waking up at four in the morning to shower. And for that matter, who can take hot showers at that time of the morning? Not only hot but…I've actually burned myself trying to get into it with you before. The entire bathroom is wet afterwards, either from your splashing and falling or just from the steam creates.

You dress and sit beside me on the bed. I feel your small weight set on the mattress beside me where I refused to move. You pet my hair, small fingers stroking the gold. It feels wonderful; it almost makes me fall asleep again.

My eyes drift shut…but then you brush those fingers against my ear…and I know you don't want me to sleep anymore.

Later, after you've been at work a while, you run home to eat lunch with me. I complain about the work I need to do and try to rush you out of the door, but I don't mean it. Maybe I'll tell you that one day, I have plenty of time.

You cry, you always cry, such pretty purple eyed tears. I hold your cheeks and kiss the tears away, making you melt under the touch…looks like you'll be late getting back to work…what are you doing to me? Such a brat.

That night, you get home late, you see tired, you seem sad. I upset you didn't i? I can see it in your eyes…you cant hide it with that big smile. I have it in my pocket…should I give it to you now?...no…I'll wait, I have plenty of time, and you don't seem calm enough for me to try.

You tried to cook again, it was funny to see you panic, it was not so funny to see my kitchen. It'll take weeks to wash those burns out. Anyway, I help you clean most of it and we eat our burnt meal and go to bed. Its in my jacket, my jacket is close, I would give it to you now…but you're snuggled against my chest and half asleep already. It can wait…besides, I have lots of time.

I woke up today…it was nine. That was strange…you didn't take your shower today, and…no your backpack is gone. You must have been in a hurry, maybe you overslept. Oh well.

I push myself onto my arms and off my bed. I go to my computer and turn it on, then go to the kitchen. My coffee is cold, but its alright, you made it and I don't want to waste it.

I sit in front of the tv, nothing good is on. I flip channels…the news. A truck…a mall…a yellow jacket…no…it's not true…I refuse to believe it. I turn off the tv and run to my phone, I call tohma. He sounds sad…he wont tell me strait…then…I yell. He seems to become sadder, trying to calm me, it doesn't work.

Finally he gives me an address and I get dressed. I get in my car, I speed down the road. I nearly hit three people, I don't care, you are more important than them.

I get there…your friend is crying. He looks so broken, I know before I even find the room.

My world gets colder…my sunshine is gone.

Soon im in a suit, im wearing a flower. Your box is heavy, but I carry it. Your friend is crying, I try to consol him in my mind…but my words don't work. People avoid me, they know im hurting…they cant help.

My chest is on fire…I cant breath…I don't want to.  
>My sunshine is gone…my world is dark. Its not in my pocket. Its in the box with you.<p>

Its gold, its on your left hand, it has a pink stone.

It stands for a question I never got to ask…and a reaction I'll never get.

I ran out of time…


	2. Chapter 2

Time

You are my life.  
>You are my golden sunshine that keeps me warm and safe.<p>

Yesterday, I woke up and got out of bed. I'll let you sleep.  
>I took a shower with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I know you like it too.<br>The water is hot, it burns but I like it. I clean off and get out.  
>You're still asleep. You look like an angel, sleeping on your stomach as always and smiling just a little, a smile only for me and I know it.<br>I pet your hair, its so feathery soft…I want you…I know its early but I do, so I pet your ears instead, that always works, no matter when it is.

All day I worked hard, singing to put the notes on a brand new album. I'm tired and I miss you already. I run home to eat with you and you push me away. It hurts…it always does, and soon I'm crying. You always complain that I cry too much but every time you do anything, I feel so strongly, happy or sad, that I burst into tears. I can't help it, it's who I am.

I want to be yours, I was you to say that you love me, just once…then you kiss me. You really confuse me sometimes, pushing me away then calming me down with kisses like this. Then you kiss me again…it gives me the shivers and I melt in your hands. Looks like K and Hiro are going to fuss at me when I get back. Oh well, I'd take the trade any day.

Its night time now and you're lying with me, holding me against your chest. I don't want to go to sleep yet, I want to cherish the moment. But I know there will be lots more just like it, and I don't want to be too tired tomorrow. There's plenty of time for that, but now its time to sleep. I close my eyes and let myself dream of you, knowing you're close and that I'll never leave you, even when I sleep.

I woke up late today, no time to take a shower. I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the house. Hiro didn't pick me up so I run the whole way. I hope you like the coffee I made for you. I got it just the way you like it this time. I left it out for you because I didn't want to wake you up. You get angry easier when you've been woken up. My golden sleeping ang-

I hear a noise then all my thoughts stop. There are voices but not the voice I want to hear. Crying screaming praying  
>But nobody is scolding or calling me a brat. Nobody is kissing me or holding me close. I feel…cold. My back is on something hard and there are unfamiliar hands all over me. There's a silence…then a long beep. No….wait….no! I can't be…I WONT GO YET!<p>

As soon as I think that…I'm back. I see myself on a table, my angel is crying over me, and my stilled heart breaks. You aren't supposed to cry like that…you sound like you're being stabbed. Its loud and it makes hiro cry harder, my mom and my sister show up, they are crying too now…please make it stop, its too much to bare.

I follow you from then on, watching you make calls and arrangements. You used to call me a brat all the time…and now you're spending so much money on me…why? Why are you being so nice…too nice…and why are you only calling me shuichi? I want you to call me brat…look at me, shout at me, hold me…but you can't.

Now I'm in an open box and everyone is crying. My fans are pouring into the church that was so well decorated. You told tohma to do the place up…he certainly put a lot into it. I wish I could have seen the look on his face when he found out…he treated me so coldly sometimes…like he wished I was dead…careful what you wish for eh blondy?

You walk over to me after Hiro makes a short speech with suguru. You kneel by the box and hold my hand…I cant feel you anymore and I know you know it…but why do you do it th…oh…oh yuki…

Invisible tears pour down my invisible face as I stare at the pretty stone. How long…how long have you had it? Were you really going to give it to me?...were you really going to…"don't worry…I'm here" I coo, resting against your back, wrapping my arms tightly around you and try to shield you with my new wings. I don't want you to hurt…but I know you do…and it kills me to see it.

You cant feel me…and you cant see me…but I promise you, I'll stay here with you. I'll wait for you on this side…no matter what you do with the rest of your years…

No matter how much time it takes….


End file.
